Why Is It Hard To Show
by RAVEalution
Summary: She’s an enigma. Just when you think you finally get her, you don’t. We have these moments when we are on the exact wave length. Like when our eyes meet but then she ends it, and what ever was there is gone. Chapter 3 updated
1. When all is said and done

**OK This is my first time writing a fanfic and i don't really kno if I'm good or not..so you guys are going have to tell me what you think... I am Happy and willing to take any advice you can give me...And I hope you like the first chapter...**

Teen Titans BB/Rae not my characters…Save Teen Titans!

Chapter 1: When All is Said And Done

Beastboy POV  
There she was again. Just standing there, hunting me with her very existence. I never thought this would happen to me. Come on! me liking Rae? Yea...right! UGh! I hate her! Why would cyborg even Say that? But then again there is something between us that I can't really explain. WhenI look at herI feel so peaceful and calm. How does she do it?

Then there are times whereI know it would be better forI to stay away. But what makes her think she can push me around, what makes her think she is more dominate then me. I am the alpha male here...ok maybe not, but I'm not some poor lonely puppy who can be beat and left alone at any minute. NO! I'm more then that. I'm an animal (no pun intended) I depend on no one.

There she is, making her evening serving of herbal tea. It's like that's the only source of food she needs to live. She stands leaning against the counter waiting for her tea to boil so she could be on her way. She turns around and observes her surroundings. Her violent eyes meet my deep forest green ones, she looks away first. 'is she blushing?' I can't help but smirk at her inconvenience. I get up from my seat and walk over to the kitchen where Raven has turned back to making her tea.

"Go away Beastboy." she said with that same monotone voice. I tilt my head to the side and just grin innocently at her.  
"Why"  
"Because I said so." is her curt remark.  
"Well then, if that's your reason, I guess I'll have to just seat here  
and watch you make your hermbal tea."  
"It's herbal tea and no you will not if you value your life."  
"Cranky this morning, are we." I say knowing that annoys her.  
"Beastboy! I'm going to count to 5 if you are not gone by then I WILL hurt you."  
"Hmm should I stay or should I go?" I ask myself out loud.

Normal POV  
Just then Cyborg walks in and decides to save Raven from listening to  
Beastboy.  
"YO! BB I got the new "The Walk of The Living Dead Brain Eaters  
5!"."Cyborg said showing Beastboy and Raven the greatest movie of all time. In the two males opinion.  
"DUDE! Movie night!" Beastboy said already forgetting about Raven and landing on the couch with both feet on the coffee table.  
"Oh...Yippee!" Raven said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

All she wanted was her tea and for Beastboy to leave her alone but now she has to deal with cyborg too! Not to mention she would be force to watch THE WALK OF THE LIVING DEAD BRAIN EATERS 5! 'OH dear Azarath! Save me now!' Raven thought as she tried her best to slip out of the room before they would notice she wasn't there. Just as she popped up in the hall way she crushed right into Starfire.  
"Oh please forgive me friend Raven I was not looking at where I was  
going. I am Sorry!" Starfire said lifting Raven back on her feet and trying to dust Raven off.  
"It's ok Starfire, Really, so you can stop touching me now." she said shooing Star's hand away.  
"Alright, May I ask where you are going friend Raven? If I am not mistaking I am sure I heard Beastboy say it was the night of watching movies. "Do you not wish to come and watch the scary movie with us?" she asked innocently. 'Damn she is too smart for her own good!' Raven thought.  
"I Forgot...something in my room I will be there shortly, ok Starfire?"she walked towards the hall that lead to there rooms.  
"Yes, that is fine friend Raven, But do hurry, you would not want to  
miss the night of movies!" Star yelled after Raven. 'That's exactly  
what I want to miss.' she thought miserably.

Once in her room she change into her more casual clothes. She wore a AFI tank top with black yoga pants and socks. She knew she couldn't hide in her room for ever so she grabbed a book from her book shelf and walked back to the living room. 'It was worth a try, it's not like I haven't done this 340 times already.' she thought sadly.

She entered the room and looked around before sitting. Cyborg was sitting on the lazy boy chair, Robin and Starfire sat on the couch with star's head lying on Robin's shoulder. All that was left was the love  
seat where Beastboy sat on the floor in front of it. 'Damn it all to  
hell' she thought as she groaned and mumbled. She walked over to the  
empty seat and slumped down onto the seat.

"I'll get the popcorn." Beastboy said as he got up from the floor.

"I can get it. You guys can start the movie." Raven got up from her seat and headed toward the kitchen. Beastboy just stood there and glared at her back as he sat down on the seat Raven had just occupied. Cyborg stood up.

"Now folks, what your about to see…will blow your MIND! There will be guts exploding! Bones breaking! Brain sucking! And so so much more!"

Cyborg said as a single tear rolled down his face. Then I out of now where Beastboy had shoved him out the way and began his introduction.

"Not only is it one of the best movies ever made…it is the 5th best movie ever made in THE WALK OF THE LIVING DEAD BRAIN EATERS! Series! So Star make sure you have a pillow to cover your eyes…or robin, either one works, I guess. Now we will begin the movie!" Beastboy said excitedly as he fell back in his seat.

"Finally. This is such a waste of time." Raven mumbled under her breath.

Raven sat down on the love seat with her legs crossed, pulled a blanket over her body and began to read her book. Beastboy's patients began to fade and his temper started to rise. It's not her comment that mad him upset, it was the fact that she rather read then spend time with her friends, even if she doesn't like the movie or want to watch it, at least she could pretend to for everyone else. We always have to watch out for her and her emotions, so she could feel comfortable and so she can get use to not having to hold back anymore. Her Evil demon father is dead! So why is she still acting like a bitch!

So he snatched the book from her hands. Ravens head shot up, and stared at Beastboy with wide eyes. Then Slowly shock turned to anger. 'How dare he!' she thought.

"What the fuck was that for!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"We are watching a movie. It's not read a book and ignore everyone else time. It's eat popcorn and watch a the best movie ever with friends time. And I for one am tired of your attitude." Beastboy said slowly and calmly. Again Ravens eyes widen from shock.

"Can we talk about this later and watch the movie now!" cyborg whined.

"My attitude? Your tired of my attitude? HA! That is so funny because I was thinking the same thing about you earlier. I don't want to watch the movie and I don't want to eat popcorn. I just want to read my book…no one else seems to have a problem with that so I suggest you give me my book back and let everyone else who want to watch the movie…watch the movie." She said as she reach her hand out to receive her book.

"No." Beastboy stood there with his arms crossed and glared at Raven.

"Beastboy give Raven her book back, if she doesn't want to watch the movie, she doesn't have to." Robin said as he jumped into his leader role.

"Yes friend Beastboy, I do not mind if friend Raven reads for her enjoyment while we entertain ourselves with the guts and the brain sucking." Starfire said backing up Robin.

"I just want to watch the movie…can someone pass me the popcorn?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"No, I won't give it to her." Beastboy said as he kept his eyes on Raven. Raven was piss now. She didn't even do anything, so why is he acting like an asshole!

"Fine. I'll just get it myself." Her black energy whipped out and snatched the book from his hand. His eyes widen and he opened his mouth to say something but instead his arms dropped in defeat and he shook his head.

"Fuck it. I'm not even going to waste my breath." Beastboy said as he tossed the remote to Cyborg and left the room. Raven stared at his retreating back and slumped down onto the love seat.

'Nice Rea, real nice.' She thought.

"Don't worry about it Rea, he'll get over it…Now on with the movie!" Cyborg said happily.

"Who said I was worrying." She mumbled under her breath.

OK That was the first chapter...I really want to know what you guys think...I've already started chapter two but beforeI go on with itI would like to see how chapter 1 did. Thanks again!


	2. Saying Sorry

**The one thing that makes me made is whenI type something...lose it and have to write all over again! sigh 'Breath...' Anywho! Thanks every one who reviewed or... read, It really meant alot to me...it wasn't alot butI was still happy and excited to see them! Ok back to the story...I have a song in here, whichI think works well with the story...I've never done it before,so tell me what you think... Yea..the song doesn't belong tome, it belongs to Trapt and I don't own the characters either...( that's alright one day i will have my own characters! hahah! )**

Chapter 2: Saying Sorry

Raven's POV

After the movie we all said our goodnights and went into our rooms. I stood by the window and stared at my reflection and thought about what happened tonight. Why was he making such a big deal out of me reading a book? 'what's his problem' I thought. I looked past my reflection and watch the beginning of a rain shower.

"Stupid movie." I walked over to my bed and began to meditate. Even though I was free of my fathers power over me. I still felt it was necessary for me to meditate. It clamed me and I felt so peaceful. I didn't have to worry about accidentally killing people now but time to time I need to let my emotions go, so we can bond together. 'Breath' I thought.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos…" I fell asleep soon after that.

I woke up at the first rays of light and began my morning routine. I left my room and walked to the kitchen to make me tea. The door opened as I reached the living room. I stopped at the door and stared at the back of a green head. As I got closer to the kitchen I noticed that his head was bobbing slightly. I tapped his shoulder and his head shot up. He wheeled around in his sit and slide his headphones off of his head. He stared at her for a moment.

She stared back really noticing for the first time his jade cattish eyes. Raven was never really one to dwell on unimportant facts, but Beastboy's eyes were very pretty…not that she would ever admit that out loud. And he apparently hit a major growth spurt sometime last year that not only heightened his ego, but made Raven slightly annoyed. Now that he towered over her she no longer had the ability to glare down at him. His 6'0 frame and near shoulder length hair made him quite the chick magnet as well. His sense of humor and dare she say charm had plenty of girls squealing. Beastboy's body wasn't as big and muscular as Cyborgs. It reminded her of Robins somewhat except Beastboy was more streamline and lean. He had a languorous quality that made him seem more like a cat ready to pounce than a green goof. Even now with beastboy singing along with the song she could catch a glimpse of his fangs. They also grew longer and when he laughed it sounded like a sensual purr that actually had Raven blushing behind her book a few times.

Normal POV

"Yea?" He asked. She never really noticed how green his eyes were she realized.

"Uh…what are you listening to?" She asked carelessly and she walked over to the stove to make her tea. He stared at her back and then raised his eyebrow. He placed his head on his elbow.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

"I was just wondering. You don't have to-" Raven began but was cut off.

"Enigma, by Trapt." He replied as he watched Raven make her tea.

"I know who they are, I own their CD." She poured her tea in her mug.

"Hmm…yea." was all Beastboy said as he got up to leave the kitchen and went into the living room to watch TV. 'Is he still mad at me?' she thought. "Why the fuck should I care anyway…" she mumbled to herself. She decided to leave him alone and went up to the roof to meditate.

Beastboy POV

I slumped down on the sofa and placed my feet on the coffee table. 'That was weird.' I shrugged it off, I slide My headphones back on and closed my eyes.

Do we know how to

Get the message across

We turn the lights off

To find away out

No time to get through

To grasp what was lost

Don't turn the lights off

And leave me in the (dark)

'Why does she even care what I listen to? It's not like it would matter either way.' I couldn't stop thinking about her. My fingers began to Follow the beat of the drums on my stomach.

Hey I'm bleeding

My soul is leaving

I don't want to be left alone

Not when I'm right next to you

Are you thinking

It's so misleading

It's enough for me to know

I think it's just hard for you to show

'Probably doesn't think I'm mad at her still.' I can't believe how everyone just sided with her! I really don't get her. Her troubles are over. Why won't she let anyone in still? Why won't she just chill out? I sighed and opened my eyes. I looked up and stared blankly at the ceiling trying to think of a answer to my thoughts. I really want to be the one to help her.

We never spoken

The words that we want

We turn the lights off

To find a way out

We never chosen

To keep what we've got

Don't turn the lights off

And leave me in the (dark)

Listening to the lyrics of one of my favorite songs, I began to hum along. She's an enigma. Just when you think you finally get her, you don't. She's just hard to understand sometimes. We have these moments when we are on the exact wave length. Like when our eyes meet but then she ends it, and what ever was there is gone.

Hey I'm bleeding

My soul is leaving

I don't want to be left alone

Not when I'm right next to you

Are you thinking

It's so misleading

It's enough for me to know

I think it's just hard for you to show

Hard for you to show

It's so hard for you to show

Why is it hard for you to show

Hard for you to show

Maybe it's just away for her to protect herself…but from what? Us? Her friends? Sometimes I catch myself staring at her reading or making tea and she has this small smile on her face like she is thinking of a funny joke. I know it's never one of my jokes…since she never laughs at them, and I find my self wanting to know. "Why is it so hard for her to show…"

I thought

It would be nice

To lie down

And close my eyes

It never occurred to me

That I am already asleep

Why do I even care? She is my friend and all but what does her life have to do with me? Maybe I was to hard on her last night. She just makes me so frustrated! Never mind…I wasn't hard enough on her, She is always a bitch to me. She can be so condescending, and arrogant.

Don't be the one to

Don't be the one to let it go

Don't be the one to

Don't be the one to be alone

Don't be the one to

Don't be the one to let it go

Don't be the one to

be alone tonight

Ha if she knew what I was thinking she would probably be surprised at all the big words I know and how smart I sound. "who knew he had a brain and a impressive vocabulary?" she would probably say. I am sooo wasting my time on this. She doesn't even like my tofu eggs! I don't really know what that has to do with the situation…but that is a negative 10 in my book! Ok she has changed a little…I mean at least she was reading in the living room with everyone else…but still! Why does she always want to be left alone?

Hey I'm bleeding

My soul is leaving

I don't want to be left alone

Not when I'm right next to you

Are you thinking

It's so misleading

I don't want to be left alone

I don't want to be left alone

" And why do I keep asking myself questions!" I yelled frustrated with all this thinking and stuff.

" I don't know man…always thought you were crazy though, maybe your just realizing it?" Cyborg said as he walked over and sat down, already connecting the game system up to play Speeed 2!.

Beastboy glared at his so called friend and grabbed a remote control.

" Whatever Tin man! Maybe you'll realize that your not the best at Speeed 2, and that your crazy if you think you'll beat me!" I said. ' HA ha time to kick some tin ass!' Why get all stressed out for no reason? This is Raven we're talking about, nothing will change, I will never get her and she'll still be a puzzle.

I don't want to be left alone

I don't want to be left alone

I don't want to be left alone

No one wants to be left alone

**Yea...so the chapters are alittle short but I'm working on making them longer...Soooo, what do you think? Please review or...not...whatever you want, but I would be happy if you did ) Thanks again! **

* * *


	3. Another know it all

**Hey! It's me again..thanks again to those who reviewed...It seems like it's been awhile since I've updated...because it has been awhile...anywho, here is chapter 3 andI have to say that it is kinda short andI don't know...you tell me what you think of it...I am working on chapter 4 and i'm going to try to make it good since it will have a fight scene in it...ok it's time for me to stop talking...or typing and for you to read...so go ahead! )**

**I don't own Teen titans or the characters in it...yea I know, I wish I owned them too... (**

Chapter 3: Another know it all

3 days have passed and things were still the same in the Ttans Tower. Everyone went on with their day and did what they had to do. Robin training in the gym, Starfire trying to cook a new meal she saw on the food channel, Cyborg working in the garage or on the main computer, updating as much as possible, Beastboy watching TV, sleeping, or playing video games, and Raven meditating, reading or taking naps now and then. There wasn't much action now and days, just a couple of small time bank robbers but nothing serious.

But today Robin wasn't having it, they were going to train and train hard. Mostly because he was bored and felt like they needed to do something to keep them in shape.

"Rise and shine Titans. Everyone report to the gym." Robin's voice rang through the intercom.

"Ugh…It's 4 am for God's sake!" Beastboy mumbled as he turned on his side and placed the bed cover over his head to sleep some more.

"Beastboy! It is time to wake up! We are to train and exercise! It is most exciting is it not?" Starfire said as she bounced up and down by his bed. 'How did she get in here?' He rolled over and sat up.

"We train all the time Star, there is nothing new or exciting about it but since I'm awake now I should get ready…" Beastboy said waiting for Starfire to leave so he could get dress, she stood there for a minute waiting for him to get up.

"Star could you please get out so I could get ready? I mean you can stay if you want but I don't think Robin would be too happy about that." Beastboy said as he got up and stretched.

"Oh yes. Sorry friend Beastboy. I shall leave now." Starfire said as a blush spread through out her face. She flew out the door and Beastboy looked around his floor for a clean pair of pants and shirt.

After changing into grey sweatpants and a white wife beater he walked out of his room and down the hall to the elevator. As the elevator door began to close, a pale hand came to hold the door open and in slipped Raven.

"Hey." Raven said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She was just coming out of her room when she heard the elevator door open and ran to catch it before it closed. She too wasn't to happy about waking up this early to train. She was planning on sleeping in late and going up to the roof to mediated, then down stairs to have some tea. Now she only had time for her tea. She looked over to Beastboy who was staring at her and she began to stare into his green eyes 'What is he looking at? Do I have something on my face?' She thought as she suddenly felt a little self conscious. He smiled then and she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Hi." he said after staring at her. She looked tired and off balance.

He didn't mean to stare at her or her body, he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her form. She was standing next to him with her arms cross wearing a purple tank top with black shorts and purple tennis shoes. Usually she would wear her leotard and her cape, but not this time. Now that he thought about it she wore her leotard less and her normal clothes more, so did everyone else but she was the one who kept to her uniform the most. 'Who ever thought that Raven had normal clothes.' Beastboy thought.

They arrived to the second floor and began to walk to the gym where Robin's voice could be heard giving directions.

"Ugh, this is so stupid. " Beastboy said as his shoulder sagged and he began to drag his feet the rest of the way.

"Don't be such a baby, we need this anyway, we haven't worked out for days and who knows what could happen if we were unprepared and weren't in shape." Raven said matter of factly.

"Spare me the lecture please, I just want to get this over with." Beastboy said as he punched the codes and the double doors slide open to allow Raven and himself into the gym.

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head at his childish manner. Cyborg and Robin were up in the control room watching Starfire and monitoring her progress through the glass window. She flew through the stimulation program they had set up and destroyed everything that came her way easily. Lethal beams from the leaser guns, flying boulders and razor sharp blades were coming at her all at once, she sliced the leaser guns apart with her eyes and punched through the boulder and the sharp blades barely grazed her skin with their sharp edges. Starfire looked down and smiled.

"Friends you have come!" she cheered and clapped. Of course she wasn't paying attention and didn't notice the 400 pound boulder coming her way.

"Star watch out!" Raven yelled to her alien friend.

Star turned and brought her leg up to slam down on the big boulder that shattered like a broken mirror to the ground below. Raven covered beastboy and herself with her protective black orb as the rocks came falling down over their heads.

"See? Look! We're in great shape! Star can still smash stuff into tiny little particles and shoot lasers from her eyes! I say we go back to sleep." Beastboy said as he pointed and shouted. Raven just shook her head.

"Yea and she also almost got hurt because she wasn't alert." Raven said as she removed her shield from over them and walked up the side stairs to the control room. Beastboy crossed his arm over his chest puffing it out a little and scoffed. Star came down and stood next to him.

"Is everything alright? Are you and Raven injured? I do not see any cuts or bruises." Star said as she flew around him in circles.

"Star, stop! I'm fine…you're getting me dizzy." Beastboy said as he held out a hand and grabbed her arm so she could stop circling him.

"Yo! BB warm up, you're after Raven!" Cyborg said from upstairs.

Raven was hovering above ground in a lotus position and meditating. Beastboy's shoulder sagged and he began to stretch out in his various animal forms.


End file.
